Getting Lost
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: AU! What if Logan meet Rory when he got lost and ended up at Stars Hollow. Luke and Lorelai engaged already. REview! Getting Lost never been so much fun!
1. Kirk's Hat

**Hey this is my first Gilmore Girls Fic. This idea came to me and it hasn't left. I OWN NOTHING!**

"GODAMNIT! Finn why couldn't you asked for directions?" Stephanie asked her friend Finn as he drove pass a sign that said _Welcome to Stars Hollow. _

"We are not lost, love." Finn said as he pulled into the small town.

"Guys I'm hungry, Lets find a place to eat." Logan said from the back seat of the Lexus.

"Yea, then we can asked directions." Colin said leaning forward to change the radio station.

"Finn pull over. We'll eat at Luke's diner." Stephanie said pointing to an empty spot.

"Fine, love, but you owe me." Finn said as he was about to park in the spot.

"Owe you? Why…." Stephanie trailed off as she got a look from some person.

"Is it me or our we being watched?" Logan asked as he step out of the car. They were getting looks from the townspeople.

"Yea…" Colin began but was cut off by a girl around 20 ran past them into the diner.

"RORY! Get back here or else. Luke can't always protects you!" A man in his thirties called out and followed the girl into the diner.

"Too bad she wasn't a redhead." Finn said as he walked into the diner. They all walked in and saw a man in a flannel shirt and a backwards cap yell at a guy.

"Kirk! Leave Rory alone she didn't steal your hat." The man said to Kirk.

"Fine! But when I found the person who took it their going to be hell to pay." Kirk said and started to leave but looked at Logan, Stephanie, Finn, and Colin and said, "I'm watching you."

"Kirk! Leave them alone and go bug Taylor." The man said her turned to the group and said, "Find a place to sit I be with you in a minute."

"Hey Luke! Is he gone?" A voice asked from behind the counter.

"Yea, get up Rory. That the last time I'm every doing something for you." Luke said. The girl who ran past them earlier stood up from under the counter with hat in her hand.

"How about Coffee?" she asked sitting down at the table next to their table. " Mom coming in a minute. She still laughing at the last corner. So Another cup."

"Here you go." Luke poured two cups of Coffee, then went to other table. "What can I get you?" He asked them.

"I have the blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and coffee." Stephanie said smiling.

"Same." Colin said.

"I have cheeseburger and chili fries." Logan said putting the menu down looking at the girl called Rory as she pulled out a book. Luke growled as he saw the blonde hair kid look at Rory.

"Chili fries." Finn said looking around the diner. Luke walked over to Rory as a woman came in and screamed, "Fruits of my loon! Do you still have it?"

"Of course!" Rory pulled out the hat and showed it to her mother. Luke leaned down and gave the woman a kiss. "My eyes! My virgin eyes!" Rory yelled out covering her eyes.

"2 cheeseburgers and chili fries and apple pie for dessert." The woman said ignoring her daughter. "Oh and fresh coffee."

"That stuff is going to kill you two. Have you ever wonder why Rory was so short?" Luke asked them.

"Hey! She was the one who wanted coffee at age six." The woman replied.

"We can't help it! Its a Gilmore addiction." Rory said laughing. "We hungry. Lets go Luke!"

"Did she say Gilmore?" Logan asked looking at them.

"No eavesdropping!" Stephanie said scolding the boys. Just then a Korean woman and her daughter came in.

"Rory, Lorelai." The older woman said.

"Mrs. Kim." They said in union. The woman nodded and Notice their group. "Who are you? I never seen you before."

"Mama leave them alone." The daughter said pulling her mother away from them. She mouthed Sorry to them.

"hey Lane what's up?" Rory asked her.

"Not much Rory. I thought you were coming back next weekend?" Lane asked her friend.

"Paris and Doyle were having _fun _last night so I came home late last night. Its so nasty!" Rory said with shudder.

"Paris? Eww!" Lane said as she took Rory coffee and took a sip.

"Get your own damn coffee." Rory snapped taking it away from her.

"Sorry! I forgot the golden rule." Lane said laughing Rory laughed with her.

"Rory! Don't swear!" Mrs. Kim snapped.

"Yes Mrs. Kim." Rory said to the Korean woman.

"Your forgiven. There is a wedding next weekend. Will you be their?" Mrs. Kim asked.

"A wedding? We haven't had one since high school! Of course I be their." Rory smiled at the woman. Mrs. Kim left with a curt nod. Then the Luke guy brought their food. The were digging in when Lorelai looked over at Logan plate and said, "Good choice!" Logan smiled and nodded.

"Ahh Luke, Our Savior, the man who makes the best coffee in the world, the man I …." Lorelai began but was cut off by Luke.

"What do you want?" he asked as he sat the plates in front of them.

"Can we borrow your truck?" She asked him using her puppy dog eyes.

"Well you know the year is ending and Rory needs to be moved out of her dorm room and moved back with us."

"Yea! I don't think Yale will like me leaving all my things behind." Rory said smiling up at Luke.

"When do you need it?" He asked with a sigh.

"Thursday is my last final." Rory said with smile as she ate her Chili fries. _Yale? _Finn mouthed. He smiled like it was his lucky say. Just then a man with pepper and salt hair came in and went straight to Luke.

"Luke I have a question." He said in a business tone.

"What Taylor?" he asked with a sigh.

"Oooh!" Lorelai leaned over to their table again and said, "Get comfy. Its Taylor and Luke Daily fight."

"Its about rent. Since I been paying you rent for a few years I think I should get a discount." Taylor said ignoring Lorelai.

"A what?" Luke almost yelled out.

"Discount." Taylor said.

"Never Taylor!" Lorelai said like superhero.

"This doesn't concern you Lorelai."

"Uh well.. Yes it does. He my future husband. So their." Lorelai made face at Taylor when he turned around.

"You know what Luke? I think he does deserve one." Rory said piping in.

"Thank you Rory. As I was saying." But was cut off by Rory.

"When he starts giving me and mom free ice cream." Rory said smiling.

"What?" he asked. Luke smiled and replied, "That the conditions. Free ice cream for the Gilmores even after one is a Danes and then I take $10 off each month rent." Lorelai and Rory were smiling like their was no tomorrow.

"Fine but only 3 cones of ice cream a month." Taylor said caving in.

"YES!" Rory and Lorelai said jumping up and high fiving each other.

"Each?" Luke asked.

"Yes each! Happy?" He asked as he left. Rory and Lorelai were doing happy dances around the diner.

"Ahh! My daughter, How I love thee." Lorelai said hugging her.

"We love you, Luke!" they said together.

"Yea, Yea." He said but smiled. He walked over to their table and said, "Is that all?"

They nodded not knowing what to say. He dropped the check and walked behind the counter.

"Who are they?" Rory asked.

" Don't know." Lane answered, "But the blonde been checking you out."

"LANE!" a guy said coming in the diner. "We have to practice."

"Come on Rory. Tell us what you think of our new song." Lane said smiling.

"Okay. Hold on though." Rory took out the hat and walked over to Finn. "Looks good on you." She told him and left.

"That is my daughter." Lorelai said laughing but then Kirk came in and said, "You took my hat!"

**REVIEW!**


	2. Party

**Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! I had most of my chapter written when my computer lost most of it. So I'm retyping it all. **

**I own nothing.**

"You took Kirk's hat?" Lane asked her oldest friend.

"Mom dared me! Then he chased me into the diner where I hid under the counter." Rory said smiling at her friend. "Then gave the kid his hat."

"Reminds me of the time we took Taylor wig." Lane said laughing out loud.

"Yea, mom got us our favorite ice cream for doing that." Rory said as she entered the room were they practice. "Hey guys."

"Here is our new song." Zach said when Lane sat down at her stool.

_Fighting to live _

_Fighting for life_

_Wishing you didn't have the urge _

_To cut_

_You can't, You can't_

_You wish you can_

_But you can't_

_No more cutting_

_No more Control_

_No more Blood_

_No more, No more_

_Fighting to live_

_Fighting for life_

_The urge to cut is strong _

_But the urge to live is stronger_

_You are fighting_

_To Live _

_For Life_

"That was great guys!" Rory said smiling happily at them. "Want me to get some water for you?"

"Please." Gil said smiling at her.

"Who touched the stool?" Lane asked from he place in back.

"Told you she would notice." Gil said shaking his head at his bandmates.

"BRAIN touched it!" Zach yelled out to Lane.

"NO TOUCHIE THE STOOL!" Lane screamed out to them.

"I be right back." Rory said laughing. She was walking to grocery store when Miss. Patty stopped her.

"Have you seen the hunky boys walking around?" She asked Rory.

"Yea, they were at Luke's when I was there." Rory said smiling at Miss. Patty.

"Mhmm, they look almost as good as my second husband. Oh Honey here they come! How do I look?" Miss. Patty asked fixing her hair.

"Good Luck, Miss. Patty. I'm getting something for Lane." Rory said shaking her head.

"Hello, I'm Miss. Patty." She said to the group of four.

"Logan." Logan said kissing her hand. She giggled like a little school girl.

"Finn, love." Finn said smiling, "This crabby little boy is Colin."

"I'm not crabby." He huffed.

"Stephanie." She smiled warmly at the older woman.

"Well, what school do you go too?" Miss. Patty asked.

"We all go to Yale." Finn answered proudly.

"Yale! Rory goes to Yale. Her mother, Lorelai owns and runs the Dragonfly Inn with her best friend Sookie. Her mother is engaged to Luke who owns the Diner. Rory is very smart, very, anyway, OH Here she comes! Rory, honey come here for a minute."

"Hey Miss. Patty!" Rory said smiling kindly. Out of nowhere the death riper song came on. "Oh Sorry its my roommate, she only calls in emergency."

"Hello?"

"_Rory? Where do you keep your extra sheets?"_

"PARIS! You didn't?"

"_It was an accident. We were looking for condoms when we fell into your bed." _

"MY BED! Paris Burn them! I'm going shopping and your going to pay me back." Rory hung up and turned to the group. "Sorry its an emergency. Nice Hat!"

**2 days later**

"I said I was sorry Gilmore." Paris said with disgust in her voice.

"Well maybe you'll think next time you go look for condoms." Rory said with equal disgust.

"RORY!" someone yelled out. Rory looked back to see the kid she gave Kirk's hat to running up to her.

"I meet you there." Rory said waving Paris on with a hand. She made a noise her throat but kept walking.

"Name's Finn, love." Finn said holding out his hand to Rory.

"You know my name already." Rory said smirking.

"Anyway, love, I'm having a party Thursday night wanna come?" He asked smiling at the brunette.

"Sure! Give me when and where." They talked for another few minutes when Rory said she had to leave.

"Bring any redheads! Friend or Foe." He yelled out. "Oh and You forgot your hat!" he said when put it on her head. Rory entered the newspaper office still laughing.

"What's with your hat?' Paris asked and that sent Rory into fits of laughter again. "The Invisible Mary came in today."

"Really?" Rory said after she stopped laughing. "Can't he be invisible Bob? Not Mary or Joseph?"

"Nah, definitely Mary." Paris said smiling at her.

"Where is she?" Rory asked rolling her eyes.

"He! Right over there with Doyle." Paris said pointing to Doyle and the same blonde kid that was at Stars Hollows a few days before.

"Then why are we calling him Mary and not some guy name?" Rory asked printing out her article to give to Doyle.

"I like pissing you off?" Paris offered.

"Doyle I'm putting my article on your desk." Rory told him and walked out to go study for finals. Logan went to go talk to her but was cut off by Doyle.

**Thursday Night**

"I don't want to go!" Paris whined as she was dragged across Yale's campus.

"Come on Paris, you might actually like this." Rory said as she fix Kirk's Hat that was on her head. As she entered she notice some people she knew but not a lot.

"Rory, Love." Finn said and came over with two beers in his hand.

"Hey Finn." Rory said smiling.

"Beer?" He asked and handed it over to her which she took and took a sip.

Rory listen to the music for a second and asked, "Is this Steriogram?"

"Yea! Very few actually know them." He said smiling.

"Walkie Talkie Man! I love this song." Rory said dragging Finn to the dance floor to dance. Rory and Finn were dancing when Logan came in with Stephanie.

"Hey look Finn found small town girl." Stephanie said smirking.

"Watch this." Logan said and walked up to Finn whispered something in his ear. Finn walked away and Logan took his place dancing with Rory.

"Name Logan." Logan said smiling down at Rory.

"Rory." She said as she stopped dancing as her phone belted out Perfect by Simple Plan.

"LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME!" Her mother voice screamed into the phone.

**REVIEW!**

**What is Lane's band name?**


	3. Las Vegas

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Mom?" Rory asked into her phone.

"Rory!" Marty said when he saw her near the bar.

"Hold on Marty! Mom what is it?" Rory asked.

"HI MARTY!" Lorelai screamed to Marty. "Ohh! Bring him with! Luke's going to need a best man."

"A best man? For what?" Rory asked very confused. Marty who was listening was also very confused.

"Well, my flesh and blood, Luke and I are going to Vegas to get married and I want you to be there. Bring Marty! I always like Marty. And Paris. Can't have a party without Paris!"

"Your getting married? In Vegas?" Rory asked a little so calm. Logan who was a few feet away was looking at them like they were crazy. As if someone didn't want to dance with him was crazy.

"Yes. Tomorrow morning at 8:00 Me, Lane, and Luke will be there to pick you up. Lane will take your stuff home and watch out for your car. Pack a bag for Vegas and get Marty and Paris and you're all set." Lorelai said. The next thing she heard was a ear splitting scream from her daughter. Everyone at the party stopped to look at Rory but she didn't care she was doing the happy dance. "Are you doing the happy dance?"

"Of course! What else would I be doing? The Tango?" Rory said as she settled down breathing hard.

"Great! I see you in the morning, my only daughter…. That I know of." Lorelai said and hung up.

"Marty! Do you want to go?" Rory asked smiling.

"Vegas? Damn I'm there all the way baby!" Marty said smiling.

"Vegas? Who said Vegas?" Finn asked coming over. Rory shook her head to Marty telling him not to tell about her mom wedding.

"Marty and I was thinking about going to Vegas, soon." Rory said lying.

"Well, love, tell me when your going and I go with you." Finn slurred.

"Finn thanks for inviting me but my mom just gave me big news and I have to go soak it in." Rory said.

"Fine, love, leave and never come back." He slurred before leaving.

"My place 7:45. Bring Coffee!" Rory told Marty before leaving to go finish packing. Logan went to follow her when Colin pulled him into a drinking game.

**7:45 A.M. **

"Coffee!" Rory groaned in the morning. Marty laughed and handed over the coffee. Rory groaned with pleasure after a long sip.

"Happy?" he asked laughing.

"WHO HAS COFFEE?" Paris yelled out when she left her room. Marty and Paris stuff going to hang a the Gilmore's house until after Vegas.

"He does." Rory was falling asleep against Marty mumbling to early. Half hour later they showed up. Lorelai jumped out of the car and ran to her daughter. They meet half way and started jump up and down screaming on top of their lungs.

"Rory, love, what is with shouting in the early hours?" Finn said as he walked by holding his head.

"Let me guess, Finn. Going home?" Rory asked finally awake.

"Maybe." He said before he walked away to find his own dorm.

"Rory isn't this so exciting! About time they got married!" Lane said coming up next to her best friend.

"I know!" Rory said smiling. They watched Luke and Marty pack up Luke's truck also Luke giving instructions on how to use his car.

"LETS GO!" Lorelai whined to her husband-to-be she really wanted to go to the honeymoon part of getting married.

"Lane your taking pictures when you tell the town?" Rory asked as she entered her car.

"3 cameras!" Lane said, "I love you!" Lane was waving at them until they were out of sight. She then looked at Luke's truck and sighed at how high the boxes were packed. Lane went to climb in the car when someone stopped her. A Korean guy came up to her and said, "Name Allen."

"Lane." She said smiling at him.

"Never seen you around here before." He said looking at her shyly.

"I don't go to school, I'm in a band. My friend mom is getting married and she asked me to take care of the stuff." Lane told him getting into the car.

"Oh. Well can I have your number?" he asked very quickly. Lane eyes widen and her mouth dropped open.

"I got to go." Lane said and she drove off very fast.

"Oh." Allen said disappointed. He felt like he meet his soulmate.

"Hey Allen!" Logan shout out to his friend when he saw that he looked upset.

"hey, man." Allen said shaking his hand.

"You look like your cat just died. What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I saw this girl and I went to talk to her and stuff. Found out that she doesn't go to school and she in a band, so I asked her for her number and she drove off." Allen said in defeat.

"Did you get her name?" Logan asked. No one knows but he was a sucker for his friends love lives and them being happy.

"Lane. She was helping out a friend by taking her stuff home for her while her mom gets married." Allen said before going to his last final.

"Lane? Sounds familiar." Logan said to himself and shrugged. He stilled had one more final to worry about today.

**Las Vegas**

"Mom, I still can't believe your getting married!" Rory said smiling looking around at Las Vegas. Paris, Rory, and Lorelai were at a store getting dresses for the quickie wedding. Marty and Luke were at another store getting simple suits to wear also.

"I know, when Taylor said something yesterday it got me thinking and I was like, I want to be married now!" Lorelai said to her daughter.

"What did he say?" Paris asked looking at Lorelai.

"I don't remember." She said honestly.

"Oh no!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" her mother asked.

"The wedding at the Kim's." Rory said about to cry. She really missed the annual weddings at the Kim's.

"It was moved to next weekend. Bad weather in Korea and people couldn't make it." Lorelai said hugging her daughter close.

"Great!" Rory said as she pulled out a dress from the rack.

**Stars Hollows Weekly Town Meeting**

"Does anyone else have something to say?" Taylor asked the town.

"I do!" Lane called out to Taylor. She went in front of the town with a camera and a poster. "As you notice Luke, Lorelai, and Rory aren't here like usually. Well at 4:45 this afternoon they were married in Las Vegas." At this Lane, Brian, and Zach took pictures of the town. Then Lane put a poster of the happy couple in Las Vegas right after the wedding. Luke and Lorelai were holding onto each other smiling widely. Rory was next to her mother also smiling with Paris next to her and Marty next to Luke. Everyone looked great in their outfits. "You might remember Marty and Paris."

"this is outrageous!" Taylor declared. "When are they coming back?"

"Rory is coming back Tuesday and the happy couple return next Friday." Lane said proudly.

"Good for them!" Miss. Patty said smiling and taking money from the townspeople because she won the bet for when they would get married.

"About time!" Babette said smiling widely for her neighbors.

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's Mansion**

"Mrs. Gilmore? Its your daughter on the phone. She has good news." The maid told Emily.

"Excuse me, Shira, I been wondering why Lorelai hasn't shown up yet. Lorelai were are you?" Emily demanded.

"_I'm in Vegas! Luke and I eloped today." Lorelai said to her mother._

"WHAT?" Emily screamed into the phone.

"Emily what is it?" Richard asked his wife.

"Lorelai eloped in Vegas with the diner man." Emily whispered over to her husband.

"What!" Richard exclaimed taking the phone from her. "Lorelai its your father! How dare you!"

"_Luke stop." Lorelai giggled. "It was my chose dad. We come back Friday. You may call us then." And she hung up the phone._

"She hung up." Richard said. "She returning Friday."

"Maybe its time for us to go." Mitchum said to his host.

"Yes." Shira said. "Give us a call soon."

"good-bye." Emily managed to get out before leaving the room.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Dirty

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Rory! Why are we here?" Lane asked, more like whined.

"Lane, shut up! I'm talking to my friend to get you a gig." Rory said sighing.

"but Rory…." She said as they walked into the pub.

"Shut it! Tommy! My love how have you been?" Rory asked walking up to the bartender.

"Rory, my only true love, I been good. You left without saying good-bye. You hurt me, tore my heart wide open, you…" Tommy said before being cut off.

"I'm sooo sorry! I'll never leave you again." Rory said smiling at Tommy.

"Bartender! Another round!" someone yelled to Tommy. "Sooo, Tommy love, you love me, right?" Rory asked as Tommy made up drinks.

"What do you want?" he asked as he went to deliver the drinks.

"Lane, she over there, has a band, a good one, any opening?" Rory asked putting on her puppy dog face and pouting at him.

"Can she do it tonight?" Tommy asked looking relieved.

"Lane get the gang over here by….."

"8:00" Tommy said shaking his head at his friend.

"Thanks Ror." Lane said running out and going home. Rory took off her coat and Tommy cracked up when he saw what it said. _"I'm the groupie" _and the back said, _"Hep Alien". _

"What? I was their first groupie all those years ago. When they had Dave not Gil." Rory said smiling telling him.

"Who Dave?" Tommy asked whipping the counter just as Rory jumped on it.

"Lane's first love and he wasn't Korean too." She said just then her phone blared out _Sex me up!_

"boyfriend?" Tommy asked smirking. Rory shook her head and said into the phone, "Hey baby."

"_Rory?" Luke asked._

"Hey what's up?" Rory asked in her sexy voice.

"_Geez, you are just like your mother." Luke said shaking his head._

"I know, baby, wanna meet later on?" Rory asked moving her hips slightly for her show. Just then Finn walked in witha friend.

"_Oh my God! Here your mother." Rory heard in the background Your daughter is just like you. _

"Boyfriend or father?" Tommy asked again rolling his eyes.

"Hey wanna make it a threesome?" Rory asked just as Finn walked up to her. His eyes popped out of his head. His friend smirked at her.

"_Dirty! Mommy just calling to tell you my evil evil mother called and on Saturday we have a party to go to and we're guest of honors. Mommy loves you!" _

"See you then!" Rory said and hung up her phone. She smiled at everyone looking at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Rory, love, dirty." Finn said leaning forward for a kiss. Rory pushed him away from her face.

"Groupie, huh?" his friend said.

"Original one! And you are?" Rory asked him.

"Logan, we meet at Finn's party." Logan said shocked someone didn't remember him.

"Oh, yea, I kinda remember." She said, "My mom called me and had good news and I kinda forgot about everything else."

"so love were have you been. You disappeared Friday Morning." Finn asked her .

"My mom, her fiancée, Paris, and I flew to Vegas and my mom eloped." Rory said smiling.

"You went to Vegas without me?" Finn asked offended.

"What can I say?" Rory told and just then Lane walked in with the band and she screamed out, "HEP ALIEN KICKS ASS!"

"Jeez Rory calm down." Zach said carrying the drums.

"I help you guys set up." Tommy said and started to walk to them when he stopped. "Rory, no touchie."

"Mean." Rory said pouting.

"So you go to Yale?" Logan asked putting his charm on her.

"Yea. I was Harvard bound but I decided Yale." Rory said smiling. "Oh I forgot something in my car. I be back in a minute."

**15 minutes later**

"Where is she?" Logan asked Finn.

"Don't know. Why don't you go look for her." Finn said giving his friend a nudge and a wink. Logan left the pub and went looking for Rory.

"GO AWAY! YOU'RE MARRIED! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Rory screamed to a guy.

"RORY I LOVE YOU! I LEAVE LINDSAY FOR YOU!" The person screamed and roughly grabbed her and shoved her up against a car.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Logan yelled running over to Rory.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Dean

**Thanks for reviewing**

**I own nothing**

"Hey!" Logan said again as he went up next to Rory. "Leave her alone."

"This is none of your business richie rich." Dean growled at Logan who was dressed up in a suit.

"I think it is, this is my girlfriend." Logan said pulling Dean away from Rory who already had a black eye.

"Girlfriend? She mine and always will be!" Dean yelled at Logan and went in for a punch. Rory eyes widen and she ran into the bar.

"TOMMY! HELP!" Rory screamed for her bartender friend.

"What is it?" he asked following her outside.

"Dean and Logan fighting." Rory shrieked pointing to Dean and Logan fighting. Tommy knew all about Dean and Rory so he ran out to stop the fight.

"Call the police!" Tommy screamed. Rory took her phone out and called the police.

"There a fight at Tommy's Bar at ……" Rory trailed off and screamed when she saw Dean break away from Logan and Tommy and head for her. Tommy was on the ground and was trying to get up. Sirens wailed into the silent night.

"DAMNIT RORY! You will be mine." He screamed at her and pulled her by the hair. Logan stood back for the police to take care of it. Dean was dangerous.

"Sir! Let go of the girl and no one will be hurt!" An police officer said slowly coming to them.

"NO! She mine!" he screamed breaking her arm in a rage.

"Dean. Please stop. If you love me, you'll love me." Rory said in angst. Dean realized what he did and dropped her to the ground. Rory landed on her broken arm and screamed in pain. Lane had came outside when she heard screaming.

"RORY!" she screamed to her best friend. Logan and Lane arrived to Rory at the same time. The police arrested Dean and then a ambulance came.

"I ride with her!" Lane said trying to get when Logan stopped.

"I will! You have a band to take care of. Call her mom." Logan said and got in with Rory.

"Rory?" Lane called out.

"Call my mom." She said before passing out.

**Luke's**

Lorelai and Luke were at home because they didn't want to stay in Vegas any longer.

"hello!" She said happily as Luke kissed her neck.

"_Lorelai? Its Lane! Dean came and he hurt Rory. She passed out and I don't …." Lane rambled on before Lorelai cut her off._

"What! Rory passed out? What happened?" Lorelai asked frantic sitting up. Luke stopped kissing her and went to get the truck keys.

"_Dean. Fight. Rory hospital." Lane said slowly._

"Where is she?" Lorelai asked putting her shoes and following Luke to the truck.

"_Hartford Hospital. Aren't you I Vegas?" Lane asked confused._

"No we just got back a few minutes ago." Lorelai said running to the truck. "Are you with her?"

"_NO. Her blonde guy friend went with her. I'm on my way right now." Lane said. "I meet you their."_

"Okay! Bye. My baby!" Lorelai cried as she hung up and explained to Luke what happened.

"I'm going to kill him." Luke said growling as he turned into the highway.

"Christopher! He would want to know." Lorelai said picking her phone up but dropping it and burst into tears.

"I call him when we get their." Luke said rubbing her back.

**Hartford Hospital**

"How are you, Ace?" Logan asked sitting next to her on the hospital table.

"Ace?" Rory asked confused.

"Ace reporter. Read some of your articles." Logan said smiling, "also Doyle told me to be more like you."

"Sex Change? Dirty." Rory said laughing slightly.

"What!" he asked laughing.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" a voice screamed from outside the room.

"Mommy!" Rory said happily. "Go get her." Logan jumped off the table and went to find Lorelai.

"Ms. Gilmore?" Logan asked when he saw a woman screaming at the receptionist.

"Yes." She snapped.

"Rory over here." He said pointing to the room Rory was in.

"RORY!" she screamed, "Mommy coming!"

**REVIEW!**


	6. I have my ways

**For some confusion Dean broke Rory's arm.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**I own nothing.**

"My daughter! How I love thee." Lorelai said hugging her daughter close to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was scary but I lived." Rory told her mom hugging her back.

"Lane called and I couldn't understand most of what she said but I heard Hospital and I was here." Lorelai said rambling along.

"Mom, I'm okay. Logan helped me." Rory said sniffing tears back trying convince herself that she was okay.

"I love you!" Lorelai said to Logan and hugged him. Luke was hugging Rory right now telling her she was not leaving his sight for a few weeks. Just then Lane burst into the room and launched herself onto her best friend.

"Rory! Thank God you're all right. I left the guys in charge of the drums." Lane said near tears.

"I'm okay but what about your gig?" Rory asked Lane.

"Tommy said we can do it another day." Lane said letting go of Rory but still very close to her friend. The doctor was ignored when he entered the room. He cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him.

"Only family members, please, and Ms. Gilmore a police officer is here to talk to you and to press charges." He said. Lane and Logan filed out of the room Luke followed after Lorelai told him and glared at him when he refused.

"Ms. Gilmore?" the police officer asked coming in the room as the doctor began putting a cast on her arm.

"Yes?" Rory asked meekly.

**The waiting room**

"Who are you?" Luke demanded to Logan.

"A friend of Rory's." he said.

"I know you, you came to my diner a week ago or so." Luke said glaring at him. " You kept staring at Rory. When did you meet her?"

"I meet her at Miss. Patty's. Then I saw her again at a party and today at the bar." Logan said his brows furring together.

"What's your name?" he demanded still glaring at him like he a drug dealer.

"Logan Huntzburger." Logan said putting his hand out to shake. Luke took it and nodded his head to show his respect to Logan.

"Luke Danes, Rory's stepfather. Hurt her, I hurt you." Luke said. "Thank-you. Rory is the world to Lorelai and I."

"I thought you two just married?" Logan asked.

"Even before Lorelai and I started dating Rory was like a daughter to me." Luke said his voice slightly strained.

"He has a Rory wall in his old apartment! Its slightly scary if you ask me." Lane said listening to the whole conversation.

"Its not a wall. Just a few articles and pictures of Rory." Luke grumbled.

"Its a wall." Lane said smiling at her boss.

"Shut up, Lane." He said still grumbling but was smiling, somewhat.

"Okay, Thank you officer." Lorelai said her daughter right at her side.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Danes, Ms. Gilmore." The officer said walking away.

"He has a cute bum." Lorelai whispered to Rory. Trying to get Rory mind off the attack. Rory giggled at her mom.

"Come on lets bring Rory home." Luke said smiling at Lorelai actions to try and cheer her daughter up.

"Lane? Can you give Logan a lift and bring my car back." Rory asked yawing.

"Sure! Come on! I have to see if my drums are still in one piece." Lane said to Logan and dragged him along.

**In the middle of the night at the Danes/Gilmore house**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was heard through the house. Lorelai jumped right up and ran to her daughter room.

"Rory, sweetie, wake up." Lorelai said shaking her daughter awake. Rory stayed awake for 20 minutes.

"Mommy why won't he leave me alone?" Rory asked falling back asleep in her mother arms. Lorelai stayed next to her tears falling down her face. Luke was at the doorway watching them. He gave Lorelai a sad smile and sat in the chair next to the bed to be with them. He took Lorelai hand and held it and fell asleep next to them.

**Morning at Luke's**

"Coffee!" Rory said entering Luke's. Lorelai had an emergency at the Dragonfly and would be back soon.

"Rory, sugar, How are you?" Babbette asked coming over to her.

"I'm okay." Rory said smiling at her.

"Dean, can't believe he did that! Never liked him." She said shaking her head. "Sugar, let me sign your case." Rory held out her broken arm and let her sign. "I got to go, love you sugar."

"Here, Rory." Luke said handing her a cup of coffee. "Anything else?"

"Blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs." Rory told him smiling

"Just like your mom?" Luke asked shaking his head.

"Of course." She said smiling as her phone and she picked it up in the diner. Luke pointed to the sign.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Ace. How are you this fine morning?" Logan said to Rory._

"Not to shabby. How did you get my number?" She asked him.

"Rory OUT! NO cell phones." Luke said pointing to the sign again.

"But Luke you said you didn't want me out of your sight." Rory said grinning at him. Luke shook his head and gave up.

"_I have my ways. So when can I see you again?" He asked._

"Well my grandparents are throwing a party tomorrow for my mom. I'm sure you can come Huntzbuger." She said smiling. "Bring Finn."

"_See you then." Logan said and hung up the phone._

"Who was that?" Luke asked.

"Logan." Rory said smiling at Luke as he set food in front of her.

**REVIEW!**


	7. ET

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing! (I wish I could own Logan……)**

"I want a Gin Martini before I talk to anyone." Lorelai said walking up to the door.

"We'll get you one but the bar is far away." Rory said to her mother ringing the doorbell. A maid answered the door and took their coats.

"Okay, here the plan……" Lorelai began before being cut off but Emily.

"Lorelai, you're late! To your own party! I can't believe you. Come on I want you to meet a very good friends of yours." Emily said whisking away her daughter and her son-in-law. Lorelai motioned a drink to Rory and she nodded.

Rory went to the bar and got two gin martini for herself and Lorelai. "Two gin martini, please."

"Here you go, ma'am." The bartender said handing it to her.

"Thank-you." She said and went to find her mother in this crowd of strangers.

"Mom!" Rory said handing her the drink.

"Thank-God." Lorelai whispered to Rory and took a big sip.

"This is Rory, our granddaughter. Rory this is Mr. And Mrs. DuGrey." Emily said pointing to an stern elder man and his trophy wife at least 20 years his junior.

"Nice to meet you." Rory said thinking that the last name was familiar.

"Like wise." Mr. DuGrey said nodded.

Rory saw Finn over his shoulder and he was waving at her. "Excuse me, I see a friend of mine." Rory said and walked away.

"Finn!" Rory said walking over to her friend. He went to kiss her lips but she turned her head so he got the cheek.

"Love." He whined for only getting the cheek. Rory laughed at him and smiled.

"Is Logan here?" Rory asked him looking around the room.

"Not yet, he had to find his little young cousin who decided to hide at the last minute." He said explaining. "Now lets get some booze. Its almost seven and I haven't had any drinks yet."

"I have a drink." Rory said laughing as Finn dragged her the bar.

"So? Always time for more in my world. Rum and coke and a…."

"Same." Rory said setting her half full martini down.

"Rum?" Finn asked picking his up.

"Love it!" she said smiling at him as her mother took her away.

"Aussie guy? Nice." Lorelai said taking a sip if her martini.

"He a friend, mom. What do you want?" Rory asked rolling her eyes.

"E.T. is in the building to the right talking with Logan." Lorelai.

"E.T.?" Rory asked looking around.

"You know E.T.!" Lorelai stressed E.T. out.

"Who?" Rory asked looking at her mom like she was crazy. She was prodding at her cast. The purple thing was bugging her.

"EVIL TRISTAN!" Lorelai yelled out in frustration. Tristan and Logan looked over them like they were crazy. Tristan got a smirk on his face and Logan was confused as they walked over.

"Be still my beating heart its MARY!" he said putting his hand over his heart.

"Bible boy, how was military school?" Rory asked starching at her cast.

"Living hell because you weren't there." Tristan said leaning over for a kiss.

"Don't! Hey Logan! Want to sign my cast?" Rory asked him handing over a permanent marker.

"Sure, Ace." He said smiling at Rory. Logan signed the cast with his name and smilely face.

"You know each other?" Tristan asked slightly jealous.

"Didn't you know?" Rory asked shocked.

"Know what?" Tristan asked whispering.

"Everyone knows. OH MY GOD! FINN KEEP THE SHIRT ON!" Rory screamed to Finn who was stripping. Logan chased after Rory who was going to Finn.

"Later E.T." Lorelai said to Tristan who still was confused.

**Poolhouse**

"Good job with the timing Finn." Logan said to his best friend.

"Anything for the lovely Rory." Finn said trying to steal a kiss from Rory. Rory bit his lip. "Kinky! I like it."

"How do you know Tristan?" Logan asked pouring everyone some wine.

"Went to Chilton together before he was sent to military school. He was a jackass who followed me around and asked me out while I sent him packing him away everyone time." Rory said a little tipsy.

"Good for you!" Logan said also tipsy. Logan and Rory were sitting on a couch with Finn at the counter.

"Kissed me once. Ran away crying." Rory said shamefully.

"I love this! Let go get drunk more often." Finn said falling off the counter.

"Aren't you always drunk?" Rory asked giggling.

"OF COURSE!" Finn said. Logan was staring at Rory with a fierce expression.

"What?" Rory asked as Logan leaned over and kissed her.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Lorelai screamed from all they way in the main house. Rory jerked from Logan and ran inside the house to find her mother slapping her father.

**REVIEW! I'm leaving early Saturday for vacation and I won't be back until the following Saturday.**


	8. I love you!

**Thanks for all the reviews! 'For the next few weeks I don't know when I'm going to update. At my job its the busies time of the season. Damn Christmas. Also I'm writing a HUGE paper in English and the paper is the whole grade for second quarter and my grade isn't very hot. So there won't be many updates until mid- Jan. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**IN the main house**

"Lorelai, I love you!" Christopher said walking toward her.

"NO! I love Luke! Luke is my husband and is the man I can depend on for years. Unlike you, who disappears every time you hit a rough patch." Lorelai said upset.

"So? I changed, I promise." He said and then Lorelai slapped him.

"Christopher!" She screamed and turned to Emily. "YOU! This is your fault. You invited him over. So he can ruin my life. We are done." She stormed out of the house with Luke following close by shouldering people purposely.

"Christopher!" Rory screamed sober even though a minute ago she was tipsy.

"What? It's Christopher now?" He asked his daughter.

"YES! When you decided to try to ruin mom's life AGAIN!" she said screamed the last word. "Just LEAVE and never come back!" Rory screamed and left the house also.

"Rory!" He screamed after his daughter but she was already gone.

**Stars Hollow**

"How could she do this to us?" Lorelai sobbed to Luke in the diner.

"Well that doesn't matter because we have each other and we also have Rory." Luke said and then Rory came bursting still red from screaming at her father.

"MOM!" Rory said rushing to her mom and hugging her with all her might. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Anyway, Luke I have to tell you something." Lorelai said. She took a big breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

"…….."

"…….."

"Hello? Any one home?" Lorelai asked her daughter and her new husband.

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to be a big sister!" Rory said jumping up and down.

"NO COFFEE!" Luke said as he took the coffee away from her.

"What! No Coffee? How could you?" Lorelai asked with wide eyes.

"We don't want a baby with two heads?" Luke said sternly and poured her coffee done the sink.

"You wasted coffee! Good coffee!" Lorelai whined loudly and turned to her daughter who was laughing. "Rory! He's mean." Lorelai pouted.

"Aww. Poor baby." Rory said smiling a goofy grin.

"Mean backward baseball cap man." Lorelai said still pouting at her husband.

"Mean." Rory repeated when her cell blasted _baby got back. _Rory looked at her mom who was pretending to look at her nails.

"Baby got back phone line." Lorelai said grabbing the cell phone when Rory didn't answer it.

"MOM!" Rory said embarrassed.

"_Hello?" Logan said on other side confused._

"Hello! May I ask who is calling my eldest child?" Lorelai asked smiling when her daughter groaned.

"_Logan. Mrs. Danes?" Logan asked still slightly confused._

"Logan! Hold on! Its for you!" Lorelai told her daughter in a stage whisper.

"NO really? Hello?" Rory said into her phone and left when Luke pointed to the sign.

"_Rory! Are you okay? You seemed upset." Logan asked her concern._

"I'm fine, really." Rory said. "I am honored to get this phone call but I'm wondering why?"

"_I don't know. Felt like calling you." Logan said thinking about the kiss. _

"Just felt like it?" Rory asked with an raised eyebrow even though he can't see her.

"_well since you asked. Would you like to go out sometime next week?" Logan asked Rory._

"well…"

**EVIL! REVEIW**


	9. JESS!

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Rory!" Jess said standing next to her

"Jess! Logan let me call you back." Rory told Logan and hung up the phone as she stared at her ex-boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I got in my car for a drive and here I am." He said laughing slightly.

"Stars Hollow? The town that you vowed never to come back?" Rory asked shocked.

"Yes. I saw in the paper about Lorelai party for getting married. Then I looked closer and their was Luke so I came back." Jess said smirking at her.

"Whatever. I have someone to call." Rory said shaking her head at him.

"Logan? Boyfriend?" Jess asked somewhat jealous.

"Guess!" Rory said walking away from the diner. She looked up Logan's number which somehow got into her phone.

"_Hello?" Logan asked depressed thinking about who Jess was._

"Logan? Hey! It's Rory." Rory said frowning at his tone of voice.

"_oh, hey." He said sounding defeated._

"I was just thinking about what you said and I would love to! Call me sometime next week." Rory said smiling to herself.

"_Really?" he said perking up. "Great! I call you next week. Bye."_

"Later!" She said and hung up the phone.

**3 days later**

"Who the hell is calling me?" Rory mumbled into her phone.

"Well don't we sound happy this fine day." Logan said to Rory.

"hmpm." Was Rory reply to Logan.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked.

"I don't let me check." Rory said and took off the post-it off her forehead and read it. "Looks like I have to go to Luke's for lunch and then hang-out with Lane."

"Day planner?" he asked laughing.

"Post-it." Rory said getting up for the day.

"Post-it?" he asked laughing.

"So?" She asked looking at her closet.

"Nothing. So wanna go out tonight?" He asked.

"Where?" Rory asked not really paying attention. She hadn't any coffee yet that day.

"Well the new Charlie and the Chocolate factory is out." He said uncertain.

"I LOVE YOU MARRY ME!" Rory shouted into her phone.

"I thought we start with a movie…." He stuttered.

"Sorry it just I love that movie so much and I can't wait to see the new one." Rory said embarrassed.

"Great! Where can I pick you up at." He asked giving the thumbs up to Finn. Finn took a big swig of tequila and smiled at his best friend.

"Stars Hollow. You can pick me up at Luke's Diner. What time?" Rory asked picking out a skirt and a tank top.

"How about 2:00?" he asked doing a little dance to himself.

"Sure see you then." Rory said and hung up the phone. She squealed to herself and looked at the clock. It was 12:00. Time to meet her mom.

**Luke's Diner**

"Mom! Guess what?" Rory said to her mom as she walked into the diner.

"Ummm… You meet Bono! Without me! How rude!" Lorelai said glaring at her daughter.

"I got a date!" she said smiling seating next to her looking for coffee.

"With who?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Logan! He taking me to see the new wonka movie with Johnny Deep."

"Jealous! I wish some hot guy asked me out!" Lorelai said pouting.

"Lorelai your husband is standing in front of you." Luke said poring coffee for Rory and giving Lorelai juice.

"What is THIS?" Lorelai asked him stiffing it.

" Apple juice its good for the baby." He said not caring that Babbette was listening into the conversation.

"Food!" Rory demanded.

"Rory, Lorelai what can I get you?" Jess asked coming up to them while Luke was arguing with Lorelai.

"I want a fruit salad." Lorelai said smiling.

"Chicken fingers and cheese fries." Rory said shaking her head at her mom choice of food.

"Ewww!" Lorelai said at Rory choice of food.

**2:00 Luke's diner**

"I can't believe your wussing out!" Rory said to her mother.

"So? I don't want pie." Lorelai said glaring at her daughter. Logan entered but they didn't notice him. They were in a staring contest.

"Can I help you?" Jess asked him confused.

"I'm here to pick up Rory" He said confused at the pair in front of him.

"Oh." Was all Jess said and left him.

"APPLE!" Rory shouted.

"where?" Lorelai said breaking eye contact. "Ahh! Cheater!"

"I learned it from you." She said smiling. She turned to see Logan standing there a little scared. "Logan! Hi!" Rory said embarrassed. "I didn't see you."

"Logan! Lorelai Danes. Call me Mrs. Danes or ma'am and I will kill." Lorelai said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling at the older version of Rory.

"Nice to meet me? I knew you when you were a little toddler. You were so cute." Lorelai said looking through her purse.

"You did?" He asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Just before I left with Rory. Your mom and you came into my room to see Rory. She was laying on the ground cooing. You toddled over and played with her for over an hour. She would grab your finger and you would laugh and giggle the whole time. Rory screamed bloody murder when you left her. AHA!" Lorelai took out a picture. Logan and Rory looked at it. It was Rory holding onto Logan finger when they were babies.

"So cute! I wondered what happen." Lorelai said smiling at the shell shocked young adults.

"HEY!" Rory said pouting.

"Ignore me! Go on and have fun without me." Lorelai said with a wink.

"MOM!" Rory said blushing.

"Lorelai, leave her alone." Luke said coming out of the kitchen.

"but…" she pouted at him.

"Rory have fun." Luke said giving a slight glare at Logan.

"Come on lets go before Miss. Patty is here pinching your rear end." Rory said dragging him away from the diner with Jess glaring at them.

"Pinching my rear end?" he asked leading her to his jag.

"Yes! And it will hurt too." Rory said getting in the car without realizing it.

"Okay." Logan said looking around for a Miss. Patty. He got in the car. "Is it me or am I getting a lot of stares?"

"Your new and I am in the car too." Rory said embarrassed.

"Really?" he said looking around and got another dirty look from Jess. "Jeez, why is he giving me a dirty look?"

"Jess, ex-boyfriend, last time we talked he asked me to runaway with him." Rory said shaking her head.

"And…?" Logan asked pulling onto the highway.

"I wouldn't be here if I said yes." Rory said her eyes shining. They drove in silence until they got to the movie theater.

"2 tickets for Charlie and Chocolate the factory." Logan said to the teller.

"Enjoy the show." She said giving them the tickets.

"What some candy?" he asked going up to the concession stand.

"Popcorn and skittles and sprite." Even though Rory could get more.

"Medium popcorn, skittles, gummy worms and 2 sprites." Logan said and went to pay but Rory stopped him.

"Its only fair if I pay too." Rory said getting her money out.

"No way. I'm the guy and I pay. NO questions." Logan said putting her money back in her pocket.

"but Logan…." She whined.

"NO buts Ace. Lets go the movie going to start in a minute." Logan said handing her a drink.

"Come on lets go then." Rory said pulling him along.

"Settle, Ace, settle." Logan said but enjoying the view of her rear end.

**IN the middle of the movie**

Rory shivered from the cold. Logan leaned over and cover her shoulders with his arms. Rory snuggled into him and kept watching the movie. At the end of the movie there was no more food because Rory ate most of it. Logan was shocked at how much she ate.

After the movie Rory and Logan left holding hands. "How did you like it?"

"I love it! But you can't bet a classic." She smiled at him. HE put her hand to his lips and kissed her hand.

"Never beat a classic." He said smiling.

"want some ice cream? My treat." Rory said looking for a ice cream parlor or something.

"Your still hungry?" Logan asked amazed.

"Yea, so?" Rory said laughing. Logan pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

**review!**


	10. A Gilmore's Girl Rule

**Thanks for reviewing!  
I own nothing.**

After kissing Rory, Logan and Rory walked to his car holding hands. Rory was blushing after that very passionate kiss she got from Logan. Logan was grinning like a mad man after that kiss.

"What do you want to do now?" Logan asked when they got in the jag,

"I don't know." Rory said looking at him shyly. Logan grinned at her shyness.

"How about we go to a park?" Logan suggested.

"Sure!" Rory said smiling hoping he didn't make her exercise too much. He drove to a park near Hartford.

"Come on! There a great little pond around the corner." He said jogging ahead of her.

"I don't run!" Rory called out to him. "Its a Gilmore's Rule!"

"A what?" he asked coming back.

"A Gilmore's Girl rule, just one of them too." Rory said smiling at him walking slowing.

"Walk faster!" he asked whining.

"Nope." Rory said but before she knew it she was on his shoulder upside down. "Logan put me down!" Any bystander would think this couple to be in love.

"Either be carried or run, ace, the choice is yours." Logan said laughing thinking she would run.

"Fine carry me." She said then her phone burst out _highway to hell._ Rory reached to get it and answered, "Upside down hotline. Press 1 if you are upside down. Press 2 if you want to be upside down. Press 3 if you are upside down against your will. BEEP!" Rory said into the phone.

"Upside down?" Lane asked into the phone.

"Yes upside down. Is the wedding on?" Rory asked trying to bring her head up a little.

"Tomorrow. May I asked why you are hanging upside down." Lane asked her best friend.

"Oh it was either hang upside down or run and you know the rules." Rory said into the phone. "Logan! Head rush!" Rory told her date. Logan rolled his eyes and set her down on a bench near the pond. "Lane got to go!"

"Logan! Give me the dish tomorrow!" Lane said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Logan asked her.

"Lane my best friend." Rory said smiling at him.

"So wedding?" he asked.

"Yea! Mrs. Kim always hold the weddings for the Kim family and I been going since I was 5!" Rory said laughing.

"Weddings?" Logan asked trying to get this odd girl.

"Yea at least two a year until my Jr. year." Rory said.

"Need a date?" Logan said flirting.

"Mrs. Kim would kick you out before you even got to threw the door! Boys are bad!" Rory said smiling at him.

"Really? Once I set Lane up….." and the next 2 hours were spent telling stories.

"Come on!" Rory said dragging him along.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well after a date normally you drive me home." Rory said as if she was explaining to a small child.

"Its over?" he asked pouting.

"Yea! Movie night with my mom and Luke." Rory said pouting back.

"Fine lets go!" Logan said putting his arm around her. Rory smiled up at him not noticing someone watching them.

**At the Gilmore's house**

"You don't have too." Rory said as Logan walked her up to the door.

"Sure I do! If I want my kiss." Logan said.

"Rory! Doll!" Babbette called out to her.

"That's why." Rory told him then whispered, "I would of kiss you in the car."

"Rory, doll who is this?" she asked Rory.

"Logan. Logan this is my neighbors Babbette and Morey." Rory introduce them.

"Nice to me you." Logan said smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you, sugar." Babbette said smiling at him.

"Cool, Cat." Morey said nodding at them.

"We were just saying good-bye." Rory said waving and leaving. As they were leaving Babbette was taking out her phone.

"That wasn't so bad." Logan said to her in front of her door.

"You better leave in a minute or you'll never leave." Rory said giggling.

"Why?" Logan said standing closer to her.

"Because half the town will be here." Rory said looking up at him.

"I guess I'll leave but not without a kiss." Logan said leaning his head closer to her head.

"But Mr. Huntzburger I don't kiss on the first date!" Rory said with wide eyes.

"I think you can break the rule just this once, Miss. Gilmore." Logan said before catching her lips with his lips.

"Maybe just this once." She said after the kiss. "Bye, Logan." Rory said and entered the house.

"Bye, Ace." Logan said wondering to himself what he got himself into.

**Later that night**

"Child of Mine!" Lorelai called walking into the house.

"Mother of Mine!" Rory called out to her mother.

"Babbette just told me about Logan and that kiss!" Lorelai said to her daughter. "Also Kirk, Taylor, and Gypsy."

"Really?" Rory asked blushing bright red.

"Man I need to jump Luke." Lorelai said waving her hand as a fan.

"MOM!" Rory said putting in the first movie.

"What!" Lorelai asked smirking.

"only 3 more weeks of this cast." Rory said looking at her purple cast that is signed and colorful thanks to the town of Stars Hollow.

"I know, sweets. When I had my cast it was white." Lorelai said pouting. "So spill! How did the date go?"

"It was ….." Rory told her mom all about her date with Logan.

**Finn's Apartment**

"How did it go?" Finn asked as his friend walked into his apartment.

"Great." Was all Logan said before daydreaming on his friend couch.

**REVIEW**


	11. Did you check the oven?

**Thanks for reviewing!  
I own nothing.**

"So who Logan?" Lane asked the next day after the date.

"Well, apparently, he a doctor, a criminal, oh and my favorite, a crazed lunatic out to kill the people of Stars Hollow." Rory told her best friend as she put make-up on the bride.

"Really? They only saw you kiss, right?" Lane asked raising her eyebrows.

"Next time he comes to town he is going to be arrested!" Rory said rolling her eyes.

"That would be funny!" Lane said giggling. She said something to the bride in Korean.

"I know. Pink or blue?" Rory asked holding up eyeshadow.

"blue, not so bright." Lane said.

"Okay." Rory started to apply light shadow on the bride's face.

"So who is Logan?" Lane asked.

"Well you meet him when I had to go to the Hospital. He called me and we went out." Rory said trying not to go into detail.

"Give me some detail." Lane groaned at her.

"Well, he kissed me….." Rory began but was cut off by Mrs. Kim coming in.

"Who kissed you? Boys are bad! Boys get you pregnant." She yelled at them and dragged the bride downstairs.

"I guess she took Bio in Korea." Rory said her lips twitching.

"I guess she did." Lane said and they burst out laughing.

"RORY! LANE!" Mrs. Kim yelled and the two friends quickly made their way downstairs to the wedding.

**After the wedding, Luke's**

"Alicia Keys is great!" Rory declared to her friend.

"She is urgh!" Lane said making a face.

"Don't make fun of the R&B." Rory said laughing at Lane's face.

"I can and I will!" Lane shouted at her. Luke came up to them and gave them a look.

"What do you want?" Luke asked the two girls.

"Chili fries." They said at the same time. Luke rolled his eyes and walked away. Rory was itching at her cast again when Miss. Patty came into the diner and went straight to Rory."

"Rory!" She said coming over and sitting in a chair. "I just heard from Babbette that their are two good looking boys at your house waiting for you."

"Well, they will have to wait I'm eating." Rory said winking at Miss. Patty.

"Leave them in suspense, I like." Miss. Patty said before walking away.

"Two guys?" Lane said laughing.

"I'm special!" Rory said also laughing.

"Very!" They ate and talked for about half hour before leaving.

"Lets go see who these boys are!" Lane said bouncing up to meet the "boys".

"Bye Luke!" Rory said putting some money on the table.

"Bye Rory! Lane!" Luke said waving.

**Gilmore's House**

"I'm bored, mate." Finn said slumping farther into the chair.

"Me too." Logan said closing his eyes.

"We should call her." Finn said crossing his eyes.

"I'm good." Logan said again his eyes still closed. Rory and Lane walked up to see Logan sleeping. Rory made a motion to tell Finn to be quiet. Rory snuck up and next to him and screamed in his ear, "Boo!"

"I didn't do it!" Logan said jumping up and looking around. He frowned and said, "I didn't hear a car."

"I walked its like two blocks from Luke's." Rory said rolling her eyes at the blonde boy. "Lane, this is Logan and Finn."

"Hi!" Lane said mischief sparking in her eyes.

"Hello, love. Always a pleasure to also meet someone else exotic." Finn said kissing her hand.

"Exotic?" Rory said laughing. "She not exotic."

"Shut up! Just because I like music doesn't mean anything." Lane said smiling at Finn.

"Your the rock and roll queen in hiding." Rory said turning her attention to Logan. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Bored, was looking for something to entertain me." Logan said smiling up since he was still sitting.

"No you entertain me! DANCE!" Rory said pushing him out of the chair and sitting in it. Logan stood in front of her like she was crazy but before he could do anything Rory's eyes widen and she pushed Logan and Finn into the bushes. "Hide." She hissed.

"Mama!" Lane said her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Lane what are you doing?" she asked looking around.

"Nothing, Mama. Why?" Lane asked making sure she didn't look at the bushes.

"I heard boys." She said glaring her usual glare.

"Not boys." Rory said gasping.

"Yes, boys. Come home in ten minutes." Mrs. Kim said before giving the house one last glance and leaving.

"Yes, Mama." Lane said, "She gone."

"Sorry guys." Rory said helping them up from the bushes.

"Who was that?" Finn asked scared.

"My mama." Lane said. "I know its a cursed."

"Love, I thought my mum was scary." Finn said shivering.

"No one beats Mrs. Kim." Rory said smiling.

"I got to go! Bye!" Lane said hugging Rory and waving at the two guys. The phone inside went off.

"Hold on!" Rory said opening the unlock door.

"It was unlock!" Finn cried out following Rory inside.

"Where is it?" Rory cried looking around for the phone.

"Under the couch, love." Finn said pointing to it.

"Thanks. Hello?" Rory said into the phone a little breathless.

"_Rory!" Sookie said._

"Hey!" Rory said sitting on the couch. "What's up?"

"_Well, we need you!"_

"Cooking?" Rory asked confused.

"_God, no!" Sookie cried out._

"With what then?"

"_Front desk, Everyone is out sick and your mom is running around crazy because of the wedding."_

"Sure I be there in a few minutes. Bye Sookie!" Rory said hanging up.

"What's a Sookie?" Logan asked looking around.

"My mom's best friend." Rory said going to her room to change her outfit.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked following her in her room.

"Looking for something." She replied.

"What?" Logan asked lying down on her bed.

"Clothes." She said pulling out a blue blouse and black skirt.

"why?" Finn asked as she pulled out black high heels boots.

"Does it matter?" Rory said looking for the other boot.

"I think you look good in what your in!" Logan said checking out Rory butt as she leaned over.

"okay." Rory came out of the closet unsuccessful. She frown and picked up the cordless.

"_Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking." Lorelai said in a rush._

"Have you seen my black boot?" Rory asked in to the phone.

"_Skinny heel or thick heel?" Lorelai asked._

"Skinny." Rory replied looking in the kitchen.

"_Did you check the oven. NOO! Kirk! GET OUT!" Lorelai screamed at Kirk who must of been in the Inn._

"No, why would it be their?" Rory asked going to the kicthen.

"_Didn't you get it wet?" Lorelai said._

"Found it! Thanks mom. Bye." Rory said smiling at her.

"_bye sweets." Lorelai said hanging up._

"Do I want to know?" Logan asked leaning against the counter.

"Not really." Rory said grabbing her outfit and going to the bathroom to change.

"Where you going, Ace?" Logan asked through the door.

"The inn!" she said buttoning up her blouse.

"Your mom's?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm helping out." Rory said coming out putting on her black boots.

"Nice." He said looking her over.

"Thanks, later. Finn stop looking in my underwear draw!" Rory yelled as she walked out.

"I wasn't! I swear, mate!" Finn said coming out of Rory bedroom.

"Need a ride?" Logan asked Rory.

"Yea," Rory said going to Logan Porsche.

**Review!**


	12. HE MY FATHER!

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Nice ride." Rory said messing with Logan radio.

"Stop that!" Logan said swatting her hand away.

"But…" Rory said pouting. "Turn left here." Logan turned the car and parked in the parking lot.

"Here you are." Logan said turning to Rory.

"Thanks for the ride." Rory said smiling at him.

"Anytime." Logan said smiling back.

"Get on with it and KISS!" Finn said from the barely their backseat. Logan gave Rory a small kiss and said, "I call you, Ace."

"Bye boys." Rory said leaving the car and walking to the front door of the inn making sure her hips swung while she walked.

"Damn." Finn said looking at Rory then his lovesick friend. "Double damn."

**Inside**

"Mommy, I have arrived." Rory said walking in to see her frazzled mother.

"Thank God. Take the phone and the front desk. I have my pager if you need me." Lorelai said running to do something else. Rory stayed the rest of the day and worked the rest of the summer to earn money.

**September, Yale **

Rory and Logan hung out during the summer keeping it causal(A/N. just dating no sex.). Rory was moving into her dorm and yet again Paris was her roommate for the third year in a row.

"Rory!" Lorelai called out to her daughter and went running or well as fast as she could run with her 5 month belly.

"What?" Rory said kicking at box.

"Quick, Luke went to get something from the house and we can sneak a quick coffee." Lorelai said dragging her to the best coffee stand they found Rory's Freshman year.

"I refuse to be part of this." Rory said laughing as her mother dragged her across campus.

"YOU WILL!" Lorelai cried and stopped in line.

"Fine, if I must." Lorelai ordered quickly looking around.

"You must." Lorelai said grabbing the coffee quickly and started to drink while Rory paid. Lorelai went to take another sip when someone took her coffee. "HEY!" she screamed looking around.

"Sorry, love." Finn said taking it away.

"Finny!" Lorelai screamed at him pouting. "Mean exotic man."

"Mom, be nice." Rory said winking at Finn, who winked back.

"Hey, love, looks good on you." Finn said putting the hat back on Rory.

"Thanks." Rory said laughing when someone put arms around her.

"Hey, Ace." Logan said kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Logan!" Rory said turning around.

"Hey, Blondie!" Lorelai said forgetting her coffee.

"Hello Lorelai." Logan said trying to get a kiss from Rory who kept pushing him away.

"LUKE!" Lorelai screamed when she saw her husband.

"Lorelai." he said kissing her quickly, then paused, and stiffed her breath. He glared at her.

"Finn made me!" Lorelai said her eyes wide.

"Lair!" he cried out. Usually Rory would laugh but her eyes were trained on something and she was frowning at it.

"Rory!" The thing called out.

"Christopher." Rory said frowning deeply.

"Again?" Chris asked when Rory used his full name.

"Yes again. What do you want?" Rory asked glaring at him getting out of Logan arms.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said stepping forward.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Rory answered still glaring at him.

"To bad I want to talk to you." Chris said stepping forward and grabbing her arm trying to pull her away when Luke stopped him.

"Don't touch her." Luke growled.

"She my daughter and I want to talk to her." Chris said his eyes narrowed. "Your not her father."

"The hell I'm not." Luke said his grip tightening up on Chris's upper arm.

"Where you there when she was conceived?" Chris asked glaring.

"No, Chris, he wasn't but he was there all the other times." Lorelai said talking for the first time since Chris came.

"When was he there?" he demanded turning around to see Lorelai pregnant belly.

"He was there when I was sick and could only eat mashed potatoes." Rory began. "When I needed to learn to cook for home EC, when I got my first A in 1st grade, when I fall and broke my leg, when mom fell down the stairs and I didn't now what to do." Rory was shouting now at her father. "Did you come to my first science or when I lost, did you help mom beg for money so I could go to Chilton? Or when I gradated on top of the class their? NO! You weren't but Luke was there. HE MY REAL FATHER!"

"I couldn't be their all the time, I had jobs and a life." Chris said trying to explain.

"Sorry for ruining your life, oh wait, you weren't there so I didn't!" Rory screamed at him and she ran away never looking back. Chris went to go after her but Lorelai stopped him.

"Don't you even dare." Lorelai hissed and went to find her daughter.

"I am her father and your not. She said so." Luke growled at him and left him. Logan and Finn stood there their mouths hanging wide opened. That was Christopher Hayden, He was Rory Father? Logan saw him last time Rory yelled at him but he didn't know he was a Hayden. They went to find the rest of the group and ended up running into Paris.

"Hi Paris." Logan said smiling.

"Can it." She said heading for the Yale Daily News Office.

"Nice to see you too, Paris." Logan called out smirking.

"Rory is in our room, 205." Paris called out to him.

"Thanks, love." Finn called out back.

**Review! I need ideas!**


	13. Aww

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

Rory sat in her dorm crying her eyes out. How could her father always do this to her? Sometimes she thinks her father hates. What is a girl going to do though?

"Shhh, mommy's here." Lorelai whispered to her daughter holding her close or as close as she could with her five month pregnant belly. Luke stood back a little smiling softly to himself, Rory called him her father.

"Luke, I really meant what I said. You always been the father I needed and wanted." Rory said looking up smiling.

"Thanks Rory, that means all lot to me." Luke said his eyes stinging slightly.

"Would you mind if I called you….. Dad?" Rory asked shyly to Luke.

"I would be honor." Luke said sniffing and going over to Rory and hugging her. Lorelai smiled and thought Rory finally had a true dad.

"Rory, Love!" Finn cried out walking into the dorm breaking the family moment.

"Hey, Finn." Rory said clearing her face of tears.

"We brought coffee." Logan said coming in from behind Finn.

"Thanks." Rory said smiling at them.

"Anything for you Ace." Logan said kissing her cheek thinking he would do anything for her.

"I'm hungry." Rory announced to everyone.

"Come on. We'll go to the pub." Finn cried out and he ran out in front of everyone. The rest of the group followed.

"I'm tired." Rory whined half way to the pub. Logan laughed and told her to hop onto his back. Rory giggled and jumped on his back.

"Getty up horsie!" Rory giggled into his ear making him smile.

"Lukee!" Lorelai whined. "You never did that for me."

"I did almost every night before I couldn't carry you on my back anymore." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"OH, I forgot." Lorelai said entering the empty pub well expect for Finn who was hitting on the redhead behind the bar.

"Finn!" Rory called out from where Logan dumped her on a chair.

"Rory!" He winked at the bartender and went on his way.

"Food!" The Gilmore Girls demanded. The guys laughed at them and ordered enough food for a small country.

**2 hours later**

"So then Rory comes in and remember she only 6 years old. She alone and determine to get coffee." Luke said telling them the story of when Luke meet Rory and Lorelai. "She looks up at me and demands a cup of coffee to go. I look at her and say she too young. Then she glares at me and tells me if I don't give her coffee she going to go around the counter and get it herself. I look at her and she did that, she walks right past me and pours herself coffee." At this time everyone was laughing. "Then this beautiful woman come storming in looking for her daughter. She screams LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE get your little ass over here. Rory looks at her mother and says I bought you coffee."

Lorelai picked up the story from their. "I was having a bad day and she wanted to give me coffee. I just melted when she handed me the cup of coffee. Then I look up to see Luke and the rest is history."

"Aww." Finn said sniffing.

"Finny? Are you crying?" Lorelai asked the Aussie.

"No! something is in my eye." He mumbled to everyone wiping his eyes.

"Of course." Lorelai said. "Luke lets go home."

"Kay. Bye guys." Luke and Lorelai waved at them leaving the three college kids alone.

"Mates, the redheads are calling me. See you lovebirds later." Finn said walking away leaving Logan and Rory alone.

"So you want to go back to my place and watch a movie?" Logan asked her.

"Sure! What movie?" Rory asked getting up.

"How about Harry Potter?" Logan asked her smiling at her.

"the first one?" Rory asked again begin ushered from the pub.

"Anyone you want to watch." Logan said laughing. They went to his off campus apartment.

"Popcorn, Ace?" Logan asked.

"Duh!" Rory said getting comfortable on his leather couch. He popped in the movie and cuddled next to her. Half way though the movie Rory fell asleep. Logan saw her sleeping went to put her in his bed. After covering her up he went to sleep on the couch when an arm shot out. "Stay." A raspy voice mumbled.

"Ace." He groaned.

"Stay with me." She said pulling him on top of her. She was kissing his neck.

"Ace…are…you sure?" he managed to get out.

"As sure as coffee in the morning." Rory said on his mouth.

"Ace." He moaned and turned off the light.

**The next morning**

"Hello?" Rory mumbled into her phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Paris voice screamed out waking Logan up in the process. He groaned and covered his head with Rory other arm. "ARE YOU WITH A BOY?" She screamed even louder.

"No I'm with a woman." Rory mumbled.

"Hey." Logan mumbled into her neck and started to kiss her.

"I call you later Paris." Rory giggled and turned to Logan waiting arms.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"of course."

**REVIEW**


	14. HE DOSEN'T! He does!

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

"Come on, Logan." Rory said trying to pull Logan out of bed.

"NO!" He mumbled trying to get Rory into bed like she did last night to him.

"Logan we been in bed all day." Rory said trying again to pull him out of the bed.

"Come on, Ace. We were up late." Logan said smiling of thoughts of last night.

"Logan, I'm hungry plus I still have to unpack my dorm." Rory said glaring.

"Fine but I get christen your bed tonight." Logan said rolling out of bed nude. Rory blush and look away from his nakedness. Logan pulled Rory to his chest. "Rory come on, don't be embarrass."

"Sorry." Rory said looking away.

"Rory." Logan said and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her lightly. "Go to your place and order food. I meet you there in a hour."

"Kay." Rory said shyly and started to walk away but Logan pulled her back in for a long hot kiss.

"See ya, Ace." Logan said and walked away mumbling something about a cold shower. Rory laughed and left the apartment.

**Rory's dorm**

"Hi, Paris." Rory said walking in after being missing for the few hours.

"Where have you BEEN!" Paris screamed at Rory.

"At Logan's." Rory replied sweetly.

"For over 20 hours?" Paris asked trying to calm down for once.

"Yea. He coming over to help me unpack my stuff, so be NICE!" Rory said stressing out Nice.

"Fine. Just next time call." Paris said softly before going to her room.

"Love you too, Paris." Rory called out after her. Rory took out her cell phone and order Chinese food. After ordering food she called her mom.

"_Lorelai's house of Pain, Sissy speaking." Lorelai said into the phone._

"Hi Sissy! What today's special?" Rory asked her mother.

"_Nothing Good! So Rory, my only child so far, Paris called me this morning said you spent the NIGHT at a boys house." Lorelai said smiling into the phone._

"Maybe. Paris talks to much." Rory said looking for her first additions books.

"_Sooo… How was he?" Lorelai asked not caring that it was her daughter._

"MOM!"

"_What? It was a simple question." Lorelai said laughing at her daughter._

"It was good." Rory giggled.

"_Rory is a naughty girl! Naughty!" Lorelai started to sing and dancing around her house._

"MOM! Come on. Anyway I think that the Chinese is here. Love you." Rory said and hung up the phone. Paris was at the door not letting Logan in. "Paris! Let him in."

"Fine." Paris said then mumbled something about Doyle.

"Hey." Rory said smiling up at him.

"Hey, Ace." Logan said kissing her on the lips.

"Food should be here in a minute." Rory said against his mouth. A knock came from the door and Logan groaned. Rory went and answered the door while Logan was taking out some money for the guy.

"Marty!" Rory squealed and hugged the guy.

"Rory I know your a take out junkie but do you hug all the boys who bring you food?" Logan asked coming out from behind her.

"Not all of them plus this is Marty. We've been friends since freshman year." Rory said laughing her eyes sparkling. "Marty, My boyfriend Logan, Logan my friend Marty." Rory didn't notice but Logan did. When Rory said boyfriend Marty face was heart broken.

"I know you." Logan said. "You're Tequila Marty. Your bartender some of my parties."

"Yea." Marty said. "I just wanted to say hi. Hi! I got to go." Marty said and quickly left.

"What was wrong with him?" Rory said frowning at her friend.

"His heart is broken." Logan said and paid the Chinese guy who just came after Marty left.

"Why?" Rory asked confused.

"Cuz he loved you." Logan said growling thinking of the thought.

"He dosen't!" Rory said her eyes wide.

"He does." Logan said.

**Review! Short chapter, I'm running out of ideas! GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	15. Where in the hell

**Thanks for reviewing my loves!**

**I own nothing.**

**November **

"Logan, I'm trying to study." Rory said trying to get rid of Logan.

"Ace." He whispered against her skin.

"Logan, I'm studying!" Rory said stressing the word studying.

"So?" Logan whined sitting down next to her giving up on kissing her. They were at Logan's apartment trying to study. Well, Rory was trying to study.

"10 more minutes." Rory said reading a paragraph and highlighting. After 10 minutes Rory's closed her books and looked at Logan.

"Are you done?" he asked bored out of his mind.

"Yes, I'm done!" Rory said with a teasing smile.

"Finally." He said grabbing her and kissing her hard on the lips. Rory phone started to ring, Rory's hand went out to find it.

"Hello?" Rory said breathless as Logan kissed her neck.

"_Rory? It's Paris." Paris said nervously into the phone._

"What Paris?" Rory asked trying to push Logan away so she could hear Paris.

"_There was a fire." Paris began, "And we have to find a new places to live."_

"WHAT?" Rory screamed jumping up. "My books? My Clothes?"

"_Our place is fine, its was the second floor." Paris told her._

"Paris were in the hell am I'm going to live?" Rory asked pacing.

"_I don't know. But hurry up and pack your stuff." Paris said hanging up._

"Hey, Ace, what's going on?" Logan asked hugging Rory.

"A fire! Thank God my stuff is okay. But this means I have to find a new place to live." Rory said angry.

"Hey! I know!" Logan said happily.

"What?" Rory growled thinking about a new place.

"You can move in with me!" he declared happily. "You live here half the time anyway."

"Let me think about it. It's a really big step." Rory said thinking of a list already.

"Kay. Why don't you pack up your stuff and I'll go grab Finn to help us." Logan said kissing her on the lips.

"Bye, Logan." Rory said dialing her mom's number on her way out.

"_Lorelai's house of pain and sharp objects." Lorelai said into the phone._

"Mom! Logan's wants me to move in with him." Rory quickly said to her mom.

"_You got my attention." Lorelai said sitting up._

"Well Paris called me when I was studying at Logan's and she told me that their was a fire, and that we need to find a new place to live. Then Logan says I can live with him but that is a really big step? Right?" Rory babbled to her mom as she walked to her car not seeing Logan watching her from his window smiling slightly at her.

"_Honey, you care about him, he is a great guy, and he's crazy about you. why not?" Lorelai said to her daughter._

"Are you okay with this?" Rory asked.

"_Hon, go tell your man your moving in." Lorelai said and hung up._

**Rory's Dorm**

"PARIS! That's my movie!" Rory screamed at her roommate.

"NO RORY IT'S MINE!" Paris screamed back. Rory and Paris were having a fight over some movies and it was getting ugly.

"PARIS!" Rory lunged for the movie and ending up tripping a falling into Finn's arms.

"Hi Finn." Rory said smiling up at him.

"Love, I came to be your knight in shining armor." Finn cried out in the process dropping Rory to the floor.

"Ow!" Rory cried out glaring at Finn.

"Sorry, love." Finn said glancing down at her. Logan walked into the room and helped Rory up from the ground.

"Finn you just dropped my girlfriend to the ground." Logan said glaring at his friend.

"Girlfriend? THE Logan Huntzburger has a girlfriend?" He asked shocked.

"Finn we been going out for weeks." Logan said rolling his eyes and gave Rory a kiss. "Hey, so what do you think about my plan?"

"I'll love too." Rory said smiling shyly at him. Logan smiled and kissed her again.

"Group Hug!" Finn screamed and jump onto the two lovers.

"FINN!" They screamed together.

"RORY!" Someone screamed from outside her dorm.

"LANE!" Rory screamed back and quickly got out of the group hug. Rory opened the door and launched onto her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Lorelai called me and told me you're living with …._boy._" Lane whispered the last word.

"I know." Rory said laughing at her.

"Hello, Love!" Finn said scooping Lane up and kissing her on the lips. Lane pushed him away and glared at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you….. NO!" Lane said still glaring.

"One day my love! ONE DAY!" He yelled.

"Sure." Lane snorted.

"Come on guys let's pack my stuff." Rory said shaking her head.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Full House Marathon

**Thanks for reviewing! I own nothing.**

"My baby is living with a boy." Lorelai cried out hugging her daughter close to her chest.

"Your baby can't breath." Rory managed to tell her mom.

"Sorry, baby." Lorelai said letting go of Rory.

"Are you okay with this mom?" Rory asked her mom AKA best friend.

"Yea, I mean you do love him? Right?" Lorelai asked her.

"Yea, I do." Rory told her mom.

"Does he know?" She asked he daughter.

"No. Every time I tell a guy I love them, they always leave or something happens." Rory said quietly watching the boys move her boxes.

"Not every guy is going to leave you like your dad and Jess." Lorelai told her daughter softly.

"Let's hope so." Rory said softer then a whisper. Lorelai was about to say something but Finn dragged her daughter away from her. She needed to have a talk to blondie.

"_Psst_!" Lorelai whispered as Logan walk past her. "Blondie, come over here." Logan came over with a somewhat scared face. Lorelai put on her wicked smile on, well the best smile she could do with her 8 month belly hanging out.

"Yes, Lorelai?" Logan asked looking around but Finn was telling a story to Rory and she was laughing to hard to notice her mom talking to her boyfriend…. ALONE.

"Do you love her?" Lorelai said bluntly. Logan looked at Rory while she laughed. When Rory looked over at Logan and her mom she smiled at them. Logan heart melted and he turned to Lorelai and said, "I do, with all my heart."

"Good." Lorelai began. "You hurt her, I hurt you. Then if anything remains I give you to Luke." Lorelai finished with her famous evil glare and left to try and sneak some coffee.

"Hey." Rory said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Did my mom just scare you?"

"Not today." He whisper on her lips.

"Good." She said kissing him lightly before saying, "Go back to work slave boy."

"You are a cruel woman." He told her before lifting a heavy box of books.

"I learnt from the best." She said skipping over to her loving mom.

**3 hours later**

"Loves, you abuse us." Finn moaned not moving from Logan's leather couch.

"Us?" Lorelai said from her comfy position on a leather chair with her feet up with a carton of cookie dough ice cream.

"Yes, YOU!" Finn cried out in pain as he tried to move is arms. Logan was in a similar position on the other side of the couch just not moving….at all. Rory who was having mint chocolate ice cream came in and sat on him.

"arggg." Logan groaned but still didn't move.

"Honey dimples! Wake up!" Rory whined wiggling her butt on his stomach.

"No." he mumbled.

"Luke's here!" Lorelai screamed when the doorbell rang. "Aussie we are giving you a ride home." Lorelai told him. Finn managed to get up and walked out the door. Luke glared at Logan and left. Rory was staring at Logan with all her might. He cracked a eye open when she didn't move for a while.

"Guess what." He said.

"Chicken butt?"

"I love you." He told her.

"You love me?" she asked horrified.

"Yes, I love you with all my heart." Logan responded. His heart was breaking at her expression.

"You'll just leave me." Rory whispered and ran out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Rory? Rory!" Logan said knocking frantically on the door. "Come out."

"Why? So you can leave me?" Rory sobbed.

"Leave? Never I love you!" he whisper confused picking the lock.

"Yea! Just like my dad loved me and Jess and Dean. And look every single one of them left me." Rory whispered.

"I promise to never leave you."

"Promise?"

"If I do I'll watch Full House Marathon with you." Logan said shuddering because he hates that show so much and finally got the door unlock. He pulled Rory into his arms and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory whispered back her heart light from worries. Logan really did hate Full house.

**Review! I have the epilogue soon.**


	17. TOGETHER FOREVER

**Thanks for the reviews! Last chapter EVER! **

**I own nothing.**

**Rory's Graduation 1 year later**

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore The Third………… will you marry me?" Logan said kneeling down on one knee.

"YES!" Rory shouted and jumped on Logan and kissed him.

"MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!" Lorelai shouted waking up Will from his father's arms. Lorelai jumped on Rory and they hugged and squealed together. Luke and Lorelai knew already because Logan had ask for their permission. Will started cry from his mom and sister squealing.

"Lorelai! You woke him up." Luke said scolding her.

"Aww! Sorry Willie!" Lorelai said picking up her other baby.

"I love you!" Rory said hugging Logan.

"Told you I wouldn't leave." Logan whispered.

**3 months later**

"I now proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Hunztburger." The priest said to the large group of people.

"YEA!" Lorelai shouted from her position as Maid of Honor.

"I love you!" Logan whispered as they ran out of the church. Most of the guest were still crying over the vows. Logan promised to never ever leave Rory and Rory promised to love him forever and if he did leave her he would watch all the seasons of Full House with her. Rory and Logan's guests laughed at that when their parents and grandparent's snorted in disbelief.

The reception was in full swing. Hep Alien was the music most of the snobby guest left already and everyone else was partying so hard no one notice the groom and the bride sneak off and show up 25 minutes later with big smiles on their faces. Finally about 3:00 A.M. they went off to their honeymoon suite.

**3 years later**

"DAMN IT LOGAN!" Rory screamed at her husband of three years.

"WHAT RORY? WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Logan screamed back. Rory had tears running down her face. "THAT IS IT! I"M LEAVING!" Logan screamed and left. Rory screamed and threw the offending phone at the door he just slammed. Someone called Logan's phone tonight and Logan asked her to check the message. It had been a girl calling Logan asking to meet him somewhere. Must of been his parents trying to break them up again. Rory had been too upset to listen to Logan and they had fought and Logan had finally left her, Rory thought.

Rory fell asleep on the couch on her stomach with tears still running down her face. Logan came home a few hours later after sitting in a bar for awhile nursing only one drink. He saw Rory laying down on the couch and he smiled a sad smile. He sat down next to her. "Rory." Rory eyes flutter open and Rory saw who it was. She launched into his arms and started to cry again but this time in relief.

"You came back." Rory mumbled into his neck.

"you thought I left forever?" Logan asked.

"Yea." Rory mumbled ashamed. She never got over the fear of him going to leave her.

"I'm sorry, Ace." He said using her nickname.

"you did leave so guess what?" Rory said smiling up at him.

"Nooo!" He moaned and fell on top of her.

"You promised." Rory said giggling has he kissed her neck.

"If I can get lucky tonight." Logan whispered on her lips.

"I think you have a good chance." Rory said giggling the fight forgotten.

**2 years later**

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU BASTARD!" Rory screamed at Logan as she pushed.

"One more push!" Logan ducking a flying fist.

"WAHH!" Screamed a baby girl. Rory fell back into the pillows.

"Good Job, Ace." Logan whispered.

"Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzburger." Rory said to her husband.

**50 years later**

Logan looked down at the grave. Rory, His Ace, His wife, His best friend was dead. She died in her sleep a few nights ago. Logan couldn't grasp it. But he made a promise all those years ago. He only broke it once.

"Gramps." A little girl of 5 said to her great grandpa.

"Hey, Lee(another Lorelai)." Logan said to the little girl. "Why is grams gone?" the little girl asked.

"She went to a better place." Logan said taking her hand and headed for the limo.

"Are you going to miss her? Cuz I am." Lee said snuggling into her Gramps.

"I'm going to miss her very much." Logan said his eyes watering. "She was my life."

**1 year later**

"Dad? Are you okay?" Sam Huntzburger asked his dad.

"I'm going to see your mother soon." Logan said as he sat down on a chair and closed his eyes.

"DAD! Ellie! Call 911! Quick!" Sam yelled to his older sister. "DAD! Don't leave us."

"I love you guys." Logan said his breathing becoming shallow. "Tell Lee I'll miss her very much." And with that Logan died with a smile on his face. Logan finally was seeing his Ace.

"Gramps!" Lee said running into the room. "Gramps." The little girl sobbed into her dead grandpa lap.

**2 days later**

"Today we mourn Logan Huntzburger. A great man. The only thing I can think of right now is that he is with his beloved wife Rory Huntzburger. He shall be missed." Sam said to the big group of people there mourning the lost of Logan.

**THE END**


End file.
